Promenade solitaire
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: court OS; la recherche de solitude de Katie est troublée par une vision particulière... Zazou la grum's


_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Un nouveau OS… un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, enfin, c'est mon impression. _

_J'ai choisi Katie Bell comme personnage… mais en fait, n'importe quelle autre fille pourrait être à sa place, je voulais juste mettre un nom sur le personnage féminin… _

_Voilà… _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Promenade solitaire.**

Katie sortit du château d'un pas calme. Le ciel s'était encore assombri depuis le midi où elle avait passé quelques minutes dehors avec ses amies, pour prendre l'air.

L'après-midi n'avait pas été mauvaise, ses deux heures de Sortilèges s'étaient écoulées rapidement, elle avait parlé avec un ami qu'elle connaissait depuis la première année et avec qui elle discutait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais, alors qu'elle marchait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle l'avait quitté, prétextant une information à vérifier à la bibliothèque sur une théorie importante d'un illustre enchanteur. En vérité, elle avait soudain eut envie d'être seule, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle s'était retrouvée, marchant vers le parc, qui risquait d'être déserté à cette heure et par ce temps. La majorité des élèves qui n'avaient pas cours étaient dans leurs salles communes, le reste était réparti entre les salles d'études et la bibliothèque. Les amies de Katie étaient encore en cours, elle avait donc la possibilité de profiter d'une bonne heure de solitude avant l'entraînement de Quiddich du soir.

Elle arrivait près des portes du château, et sentit la nostalgie l'envahir lentement, insidieusement. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, combien de fois avait –elle passé ces portes, en allant avec ses amis ou seule vers le parc ?

Dire que c'était la dernière année qu'elle passait dans cet endroit qui était devenu sa maison. Katie continua à avancer, se dirigeant vers le lac, sans prêter vraiment attention à sa destination. La période de froid était terminée, maintenant, le ciel était invariablement gris, parfois tirant vers le noir ou le bleu foncé, parfois tirant vers le gris plus clair.

Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort depuis que Katie avait quitté l'abri que constituait l'école, elle sentait les gouttes de pluie mouiller ses vêtements, couler sur son visage, tremper ses cheveux. Le bruit des gouttes faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres centenaires produisait un son doux et apaisant.

Elle arrivait près du lac quand soudain, elle s'arrêta brutalement.

Au loin, un couple se tenait enlacé. Deux silhouettes formant une unique forme.

Katie regarda quelques instant, fascinée, les deux personnes immobiles, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages distinctement mais elle croyait reconnaître un garçon de Serdaigle avec une de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Katie sentit une légère douleur poindre dans son cœur puis disparaître presque aussitôt, quelque chose d'inexplicable, un court instant, la solitude avait été insupportable. Elle se retourna brusquement et retourna au château d'un pas vif, sous la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Si le garçon avait été celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'aurait pas pu rester, quelques minutes à les observer, son cœur se serait serré dans sa poitrine, et elle aurait suffoqué avant de tomber en larmes sur le sol ; Si la fille avait été sa meilleure amie, ou même une de ses amies, elle aurait trouvé cela romantique… mais la fille qui était au bord du lac, Katie ne la connaissait que peu, quant au garçon, elle devait l'avoir croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans cette vue l'avait blessée. Comme si la solitude qu'elle avait recherchée lui pesait à présent.

Le château n'était à présent plus très loin. La légère pluie s'était transformée en averse. Katie ne s'en souciait pas. Elle se mit à courir.

Comme si un manque était soudain apparu.

Il ne restait que quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la grande porte. Elle accéléra.

Quel manque ?

Katie ne se s'arrêta qu'après avoir passé l'entrée. Elle s'affala contre un mur, essoufflée, les larmes aux yeux à cause du vent qui s'était mis à souffler et qu'elle avait pris de plein fouet lors de sa course. Elle sentait sa peau, rendue brûlante par sa course effrénée, contre la fraîcheur de l'eau qui avait trempé ses vêtements et se cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et resta un long moment, adossée contre la pierre froide, reprenant sa respiration.

Lorsque son rythme cardiaque fut apaisé, Katie rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard vers le parc. Le couple s'était réfugié sous un arbre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder si quelqu'un était dans le parc avant de sortir, elle avait juste eu besoin de marcher…

Elle avait la sensation d'être sereine en cet instant. Au fond, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais sa course lui avait changé les idées pendant un moment. Katie ramassa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule, avant de lancer un dernier regard vers le parc. Puis, elle commença à marcher vers l'intérieur du château, ses pensées revenant à présent, mais moins subitement moins violemment. Elle pouvait mieux y réfléchir.

Elle arriva à un croisement de plusieurs couloirs. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle prit un chemin rarement fréquenté. Le bruit martelant de la pluie était atténué.

Elle marcha dans ces couloirs déserts, elle avait encore quelques mois pour réfléchir et hanter de ses pas cet endroit.

_Fin _

_Voilà. Je sais pas si ça vaut quelque chose, c'était assez dur de retranscrire les sentiments de Katie…_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu _

_Bisous à tous_

_Zazou la grumelle _

_Ps : Pour ceux qui suivent Changes, j'avance lentement dans l'écriture du chapitre 10, il sera terminé bientôt, du moins, je l'espère._


End file.
